Enquête au passé
by WolfyL
Summary: Suite de "Tempêtes"... Une jeune historienne est retrouvée morte pendant l'exposition sur la Révolution française... Et si la clé de l'énigme se trouve dans un livre datant de 1789 ?
1. Chapitre 1

**Enquête au passé**

 **Chapitre 1**

 **8 mois après qu'Eva Pearce soit dans le coma, Julia, William, Emily et George sont dans un musée… :**

 **« Je vous remercie Docteur Ogden pour ces invitations ! Cette exposition sur La Révolution Française a l'air vraiment intéressante !**

 **-Je suis d'accord avec George ! Vous croyez qu'on pourra rencontrer la personne qui a eu l'idée de cette exposition ?**

 **-Je pense que oui, c'est une amie du propriétaire de l'asile où je travaille… Ah d'ailleurs la voilà qui vient vers nous ! »**

 **En effet, une femme d'une trentaine d'années avec une longue tresse sur le côté habillée de manière très élégante arrive vers le groupe d'amis… :**

 **« Docteur Ogden ! Je suis ravie que vous ayez accepté l'invitation !**

 **-Mademoiselle Dubois, je suis ravie que vous ayez accepté que j'emmène mon époux et mes amis avec moi !**

 **-C'est avec plaisir ! Et toutes mes félicitations pour cet heureux évènement !**

 **-Merci ! Mademoiselle Dubois, je vous présente donc mon époux l'Inspecteur William Murdoch et mes amis le Docteur Emily Grace et son époux l'Agent George Crabtree !**

 **-Enchantée !**

 **-Nous de même ! »**

 **Mademoiselle Dubois regarde fixement Emily et George qui se regardent interloqués par son attitude… :**

 **« Vous allez me prendre pour une folle mais vous ressemblez tellement à eux… Attendez une seconde je reviens ! »**

 **Elle s'en va sous le regard étonné de George et Emily et amusé de Julia et William… :**

 **« George… A qui pourrait-on ressembler ?**

 **-Bonne question… »**

 **Elle revient avec un livre à la main… :**

 **« Tenez ! Je vous souhaite vivement le lire… Vraiment ! C'est le journal intime d'Emilie de Puget, l'épouse d'un comte, officier du Roi, juste après la Révolution Française et je pense que cela vous intéressera… Tous les deux… Il y a des dessins à la fin mais s'il vous plaît ne les regardez pas tant que vous n'avez pas lu le livre !**

 **-D'accord… Après tout, George aime beaucoup l'écriture ! N'est-ce pas George ?**

 **-Oh oui ! J'aime beaucoup écrire aussi ! Vous êtes intéressée par l'Egypte ancienne Mademoiselle Dubois ? »**

 **Emily range le livre dans son sac… :**

 **-Eh bien, bien que je vienne de Paris pour présenter mes travaux sur la Révolution Française, je m'intéresse à toutes les autres parties de l'Histoire du monde entier… Ah ! Vous voilà cher ami !**

 **-Jeanne ! Je suis ravi que votre exposition se déroule comme prévu !**

 **-Merci ! Laissez-moi vous présenter mon fiancé Matthieu Ramard !**

 **-Enchanté !**

 **-De même !**

 **\- Et savez-vous qui est son grand ancêtre ?**

 **-On en parlera après, Jeanne, Monsieur Sting souhaite vous voir…**

 **-Bon d'accord… »**

 **Jeanne s'en va et le groupe d'amis continuent la visite de l'exposition… Une heure plus tard, un cri retentit… William et George suivies de leurs épouses courent en direction du cri et se retrouvent dans le bureau de Jeanne Dubois où Matthieu Ramard a les mains devant sa bouche et le regard horrifiée face au cadavre de Jeanne Dubois…**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

 **Plusieurs agents de police commencent à recueillir les témoignages des convives tandis que l'Inspecteur Brackenreid rejoint l'Inspecteur Murdoch… Emily et Julie font les premières analyses du cadavre… :**

 **« Qu'avons-nous Murdoch ?**

 **-Il s'agit de Jeanne Dubois, originaire de Paris, c'est la personne qui a organisé cette exposition sur la Révolution Française…**

 **-A première vue, elle serait morte d'un coup à la tête mais je vous en dirais plus à l'autopsie ! »**

 **Le cadavre est transporté jusqu'à la morgue et Emily continue son autopsie… George la rejoint quelques minutes après pour pouvoir apporter quelques éléments de l'autopsie à l'Inspecteur Murdoch… :**

 **« Elle est bien morte d'un coup à l'arrière du crâne…**

 **-Elle a été assommée ?**

 **-Non, quelqu'un l'a poussé et elle s'est cognée dans quelque chose qui lui a été fatal…**

 **-Je vois…**

 **-George, tu ne trouves pas étrange le fait qu'elle ait insisté pour qu'on lise tous les deux ce fameux livre ?**

 **-Si mais après tout en le lisant, on comprendra probablement mieux son insistance…**

 **-J'espère… »**

 **George embrasse Emily et repart au poste de police… L'Inspecteur Murdoch interroge le fiancé de la victime… :**

 **« Je la cherchais et je me suis dis qu'elle serait dans son bureau pour se reposer un peu et là… Je ne comprends pas comment cela a pu se produire…**

 **-C'est ce que nous allons découvrir, Monsieur Ramard…**

 **-On allait se marier après cette exposition… Je ne sais pas ce que je vais devenir sans elle… »**

 **La nuit tombe, tout le monde rentre chez eux, George est assis sur un canapé tandis qu'Emily s'allonge et pose sa nuque sur l'une des cuisses de George… Elle ouvre le journal intime datant de la Révolution française que Jeanne a donné… Elle commence à lire et George écoute… :**

 **« Il est toujours difficile de trouver les premiers mots à écrire pour commencer un ouvrage… Mon ouvrage est juste un journal intime pourtant j'ai envie de croire qu'un jour quelqu'un le lira dans les siècles à venir… Je m'appelle Emilie de Puget et je suis la gouvernante de la reine Marie-Antoinette… »**

 **Flash-back**

 **« Emilie !**

 **-Oui Madame…**

 **-Comment se porte mon fils aujourd'hui ?**

 **-A merveille ! »**

 **La Reine me prend le bras pour m'emmener à l'écart… Elle me chuchote… :**

 **« Alors ?**

 **-Il vous donne rendez-vous au Palais Royal… Je vous accompagnerais jusqu'au lieu du rendez-vous…**

 **-Très bien… »**

 **La Reine a un amant… La nuit venue, j'accompagne comme prévu la Reine devant le Palais Royal en toute discrétion… La Reine apercevant son amant court vers lui et échange des baisers passionnés… Soudain, une voix résonne ! Je remarque qu'il s'agit d'un jeune paysan qui était couché sur un banc ! La Reine et son amant commencent à être paniqués à l'idée de se faire prendre car des membres de la Police Royale patrouille et sont attirés par la voix du paysan ! Sans réfléchir, je me précipite vers lui qui venait de se lever et hurle… :**

 **« Au voleur ! »**

 **La Reine et son amant en profite pour s'enfuir… La Police Royale arrive… :**

 **« Mademoiselle de Puget ! Que vous arrive-t-il ?**

 **-Cet homme a essayé de voler mon sac !**

 **-Mais c'est complètement faux ! Je dormais tranquillement sur le banc quand les voix d'un homme et d'une femme m'ont réveillé !**

 **-Fouillez-le ! »**

 **Deux soldats exécutent l'ordre donné par le Comte Lazare de Peyrolles… L'un deux sortent un papier… Le Comte le lit… :**

 **« Je vois… Mademoiselle de Puget, grâce à vous, nous avons arrêté un nouveau révolutionnaire ! Emmenez-le à la Bastille ! »**

 **Les soldats exécutent de nouveau l'ordre et s'en vont avec le jeune paysan qui se débat… :**

 **« Mademoiselle de Puget, votre père sera fier de vous…**

 **-Probablement…**

 **-Vous savez… Ma proposition tient toujours…**

 **-Je le refuse toujours… Je ne marierais pas avec vous ! »**

 **Le Comte s'en va… Plus tard, je suis dans ma chambre en train de ressasser ce qu'il vient de se passer… J'ai mis en prison un innocent… Révolutionnaire certes… Mais innocent… Il est à la Bastille et j'ai surpris une conversation entre le Comte de Peyrolles et le Comte d'Artois… Ce dernier ordonne au Comte de Peyrolles de tuer le révolutionnaire ! Je décide d'aller à la Bastille ! Je suis devant l'entrée quand un garde crie… :**

 **« Halte ! »**

 **Je baisse la capuche de ma cape… :**

 **« Oh ! Mademoiselle de Puget, veuillez m'excuser… »**

 **Je parviens à entrer et retrouve mon père… Je tente de le convaincre de libérer le révolutionnaire mais il refuse ne pouvant faillir à son devoir… Je dérobe les clés et cherche la cellule du révolutionnaire… Je finis par trouver la cellule ! Je croise son regard… :**

 **« Vous !?**

 **-Je viens vous libérer ! »**

 **J'ouvre la porte, il sort… :**

 **« Venez !**

 **-Non, je ne viendrais pas !**

 **-Mais ils vont vous tuer !**

 **-Je serais un exemple pour ma cause !**

 **-Ne soyez pas idiot ! Venez !**

 **-Non !**

 **-Mais que vous êtes têtu !**

 **-Je partirais que si je connais votre nom ! »**

 **Je soupire… :**

 **« Je m'appelle Emilie de Puget… Et vous ?**

 **-Georges Mazurier… »**

 **Mon regard est plongé dans le sien… On entend au loin la voix du Comte de Peyrolles et on s'enfuit !**

 **Fin du flash-back**

 **« Charlotte, une petite orpheline avec qui j'ai des liens et aussi avec les Révolutionnaires nous attendait à la sortie. Elle faisait vite partir George Mazurier et moi… Je le regardais courir… Je ne répondis même aux remarques de Charlotte quand elle me demandait si je le trouvais mignon… J'ignore pour quelle raison mais… Depuis ce moment, je ne cesse de penser à lui… »**

 **Emily referme doucement le livre… :**

 **« Mademoiselle Dubois aurait-elle dit qu'on aurait une ressemblance avec eux parce qu'on a presque les mêmes prénoms qu'eux ?**

 **-Possible… Bon ! Il se fait tard, que dirais-tu de passer une nuit… Révolutionnaire !**

 **-Cette proposition m'intéresse beaucoup… »**

 **George et Emily s'embrassent tendrement puis George porte Emily dans ses bras jusqu'à leur chambre…**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

 **Le lendemain matin, William et George interrogent un des collaborateurs de la victime, Clark Kennedy… :**

 **« Tout ce qui l'obsédait c'était la Révolution française ! Mais sinon elle n'avait pas d'ennemi, c'était une historienne compétente…**

 **-Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose d'étrange ces derniers temps ?**

 **-Pas vraiment… Quoi que, avant l'ouverture de l'exposition, elle a plus ou moins dit qu'elle avait fait une découverte historique et que sa vie allait être bouleversée… Mais elle disait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix… La vérité devait éclater !**

 **-Et vous ne savez pas de quoi il s'agissait ?**

 **-C'était quelque chose qui s'était passé pendant la Révolution française, c'est tout ce que je sais… »**

 **Plus tard, Thomas rejoint William et George dans le bureau de William… :**

 **« Du nouveau ?**

 **-Malheureusement non… Aucun suspect potentiel mais un éventuel mobile…**

 **-Lequel ?**

 **-Monsieur Kennedy a révélé que Mademoiselle Dubois avait fait une découverte sur un évènement s'étant déroulé pendant la Révolution française et Mademoiselle Dubois s'apprêtait à le révéler au grand public…**

 **-Vous croyez sérieusement à cela, Murdoch ?**

 **-Tout dépend de l'évènement…**

 **-Et si c'était dans le livre !**

 **-Que voulez-vous dire Crabtree ?**

 **-Mademoiselle Dubois a prêté un livre à Emily, il s'agit d'un journal intime d'une jeune femme devenue l'épouse d'un comte officier du Roi après la Révolution française… Et elle avait insisté pour qu'on le lise… Probablement que l'évènement important se trouve dans ce livre et comme elle connaît nos fonctions…**

 **-Bien… Crabtree, allez avec Higgins récupérer les travaux de Mademoiselle Dubois et Murdoch, on va voir ce qu'il y a dans ce bouquin !**

 **-Si je peux me permettre, Monsieur, elle avait insisté pour que ce soit Emily et moi qui lisions le livre…**

 **-Et ?**

 **-Si elle a insisté c'est qu'il doit y avoir une bonne raison…**

 **-C'est juste, George… Rejoignez le Docteur Grace à la morgue !**

 **-Tout de suite, Monsieur ! »**

 **George s'en va à la morgue… Julia arrive au même moment… :**

 **« Julia ! Tout va bien ?**

 **-Plutôt bien pour l'instant… J'ai comme l'impression que notre futur enfant veut communiquer avec nous… »**

 **Julia prend la main de William et la pose sur son ventre… Ce moment apaisant fait sourire Thomas qui assiste à la scène… Pendant ce temps, George arrive à la morgue… Il voit sa femme assise à son bureau en train de lire un livre sur l'anatomie… :**

 **« George ! Avez-vous progressé dans l'enquête ?**

 **-Il semblerait que quelque chose qui s'est déroulé pendant la Révolution française a bouleversé la victime au point qu'elle aurait dit que ça allait changer sa vie mais qu'elle était obligée de dévoiler la vérité !**

 **-Fascinant ! Et ce quelque chose serait dans le livre ?**

 **-J'ai émis cette hypothèse aux Inspecteurs et l'Inspecteur Murdoch m'a suggéré qu'on continue de lire le livre !**

 **-Formidable ! »**

 **Emily et George s'installent confortablement… Emily ouvre le livre et reprend là où ils se sont arrêtés… :**

 **« Me voilà à une semaine après mon questionnement sur mes sentiments à propos de ce Georges Mazurier… A vrai dire, je n'ai pensé qu'à cela! Je ne pouvais pas continuer à garder cette pensée et vivre ma vie normalement… Je devais lui parler… »**

 **Flash-back**

 **Après avoir rendu plusieurs services à la Reine, j'attends Charlotte à l'arrière du château, à l'abri des regards… Je la vois arriver en sautillant comme à son habitude… :**

 **« Bonjour Emilie ! Il paraît que tu as du travail pour moi !**

 **-Oui… Peux-tu transmettre ce message de ma part à Georges Mazurier s'il te plaît ?**

 **-Georges !? Je savais bien qu'il t'avait tapé dans l'œil !**

 **-Charlotte !**

 **-Oh ça va ! Bon dis-moi !**

 **-Retrouvez-moi au coucher du soleil à la cabane dans le parc derrière l'auberge Marmont, je souhaite vous parler…**

 **-Je vais lui dire de ce pas !**

 **-Merci Charlotte ! »**

 **Je lui donne quelques pièces et elle s'en va… Je m'apprête à rentrer dans ma chambre quand je croise Lazare de Peyrolles… :**

 **« Vous vous promenez Mademoiselle de Puget ?**

 **-En effet, le temps est merveilleux, il aurait été dommage de ne pas en profiter !**

 **-Il est plutôt profitable dans le parc plutôt qu'à l'arrière du château…**

 **-J'aime rester à l'écart ! »**

 **Lazare s'approche de moi, je suis dos au mur, il pose la paume de sa main gauche contre le mur à côté de mon visage et me regarde droit dans les yeux… :**

 **« Vous ne songez pas à commettre un quelconque crime ?**

 **-Jamais de la vie ! Je suis outrée que vous pensiez cela de moi !**

 **-N'exagérez pas… »**

 **Ses lèvres tentent de s'approcher des miennes mais j'esquive avec délicatesse en continuant mon chemin jusqu'à ma chambre… Il prend mon poignet… :**

 **« Emilie… Bientôt je demanderais votre main à votre père, sachez-le…**

 **-Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? Pourquoi me forcer à vous épouser alors qu'il n'y a pas de sentiments entre nous ?**

 **-Mais si, moi je vous aime !**

 **-Je ne veux pas vous faire de la peine mais je n'éprouve rien pour vous alors maintenant laissez-moi ! »**

 **Je cours me réfugier dans ma chambre… Je ne veux pas de cette vie-là ! Je me ressaisis en me préparant pour retrouver Georges Mazurier… Je suis au lieu du rendez-vous… J'entends quelqu'un toquer à la porte… J'ouvre et vois Georges Mazurier… :**

 **« Charlotte m'a dit que vous souhaitiez me parler…**

 **-Oui, entrez… »**

 **Il entre et je ferme la porte… :**

 **« En fait, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous parler après ce qu'il s'est passé…**

 **-C'est vrai… J'ignore encore pourquoi vous m'avez accusé à tort de vol…**

 **-Je suis extrêmement désolée mais je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'a prit…**

 **-Vous vouliez protéger des amis qui ne devaient pas être là, c'est ça ?**

 **-Oui…**

 **-Je vois… Vous aussi, vous avez en quelque sorte des secrets qui ne doivent pas être dévoilés devant tout le monde alors on est pareils et j'accepte vos excuses ! Et puis… Vous m'avez libéré et donc sauvé la vie donc je vous remercie ! »**

 **Je fais un sourire en guise de réponses… J'essaie de trouver quelque chose pour continuer à parler… :**

 **« Vous souhaitez dire autre chose ?**

 **-Non… Enfin si ! »**

 **Georges Mazurier me regarde d'un air amusé… :**

 **« Je ne sais pas comment le dire parce que je n'ai jamais ressenti ça auparavant donc je vais être directe… Depuis notre aventure à la Bastille, je ne cesse de penser à vous et je… Je crois bien que je suis tombée amoureuse de vous ! »**

 **Georges Mazurier me regarde étonné… :**

 **« Je suis désolée de vous gêner mais il fallait que je le dise… »**

 **Je m'apprête à partir quand je sens une légère pression sur mon épaule… Je me retourne… :**

 **« Je pense la même chose que vous… »**

 **Georges pose sa main au creux de mon dos, m'attire vers lui et m'embrasse ! Il arrête son baiser et je réponds par un même baiser ! On continue nos baisers jusqu'à ce qu'on se sente enivrés par les passions charnels de l'amour ! »**

 **Fin du flash-back**

 **Le téléphone se met à sonner ! Emily soupire et décroche… Après quelques mots échangés, elle raccroche… :**

 **« Une erreur…**

 **-Je vois… On continue ?**

 **-Oh que oui ! »**

 **Emily ouvre le livre et continue la lecture… :**

 **« On décidait de se voir à chaque couchers de soleil et de se laisser aller aux plaisirs de l'amour en oubliant ce qu'il se passe dehors… Un jour, on se dessinait nos portraits car on avait découvert qu'on avait la même passion pour le dessin… Pourtant, la réalité nous rattrapait… »**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

 **Flash-back**

 **« Georges, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

 **-On a prévu d'attaquer la Bastille, il faudrait que vous fassiez fuir votre père…**

 **-Oh mon dieu… »**

 **George m'emmène devant la Bastille et je cours rejoindre mon père… :**

 **« Père ! Il faut que vous partiez au plus vite !**

 **-Pourquoi ? »**

 **Des bruits sourds retentissent, nos regards se tournent vers ces bruits et je comprends que les Révolutionnaires sont déjà là ! Sans laisser le temps à mon père de s'expliquer, je prends sa main et l'emmène en sécurité ! Je retrouve Georges qui indique à mon père où partir… Je m'apprête à suivre Georges mais mon père m'interpelle… :**

 **« Emilie… Tu es amoureuse, pas vrai ? Je sais qu'on n'a pas eu l'occasion de se parler mais saches que je t'aime très fort et je ne veux que ton bonheur ! Promets-moi juste d'être en vie le plus longtemps…**

 **-Je te le promets… »**

 **On se prend dans nos bras… Mon père s'enfuit et je suis Georges… :**

 **« Etes-vous sûre de vous ? Vous pouvez toujours suivre votre père en sécurité…**

 **-Je veux rester auprès de vous et jusqu'à la fin des temps comme on s'est promis… »**

 **On s'embrasse fougueusement… :**

 **« Si jamais la foule nous sépare quand le calme reviendra, on se retrouve à la cabane…**

 **-Promis… Et quand on se retrouvera, j'aurais une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer ! »**

 **Des personnes arrivent vers nous… :**

 **« Emilie… Je vous présente William, Julia, Henry, Ruby, Thomas et Margaret ! »**

 **Fin du flash-back**

 **« Emily !**

 **-Désolée mais c'était trop tentant ! »**

 **Les mariés se mettent à rire… :**

 **« C'est vrai que c'est perturbant de lire nos prénoms même si l'orthographe est légèrement différente…**

 **-Leur histoire est passionnante tout de même…**

 **-En effet…**

 **-On continue ?**

 **-On continue ! »**

 **Flash-back**

 **Des personnes arrivent vers nous… :**

 **« Emilie… Je vous présente mes amis Camille Desmoulins, Maximilien de Robespierre et Georges Jacques Danton ! »**

 **Après les présentations, nous partons avec d'autres personnes en direction du château de Versailles… Mon cœur se serre en pensant à la Reine… J'espère qu'elle a réussi à s'enfuir avant qu'on arrive… La foule de révolutionnaires me sépare de Georges ! Je retrouve perdue dans la foule entre les cris et le bruit des armes ! Je vois des officiers arriver vers nous ! Je tente de m'enfuir quand on me prend le bras, je me retourne et me retrouve face au Comte Lazare de Peyrolles ! :**

 **« Alors vous êtes une révolutionnaire ! Vous me décevez !**

 **-Veuillez me pardonnez mais je ne regrette rien !**

 **-On verra ça ! En attendant, vous venez avec moi !**

 **-Non ! »**

 **Mais il m'emmène de force dans une des pièces du château et m'enferme à l'intérieur ! :**

 **« Quand tout sera fini, on se mariera que vous le vouliez ou non ! »**

 **Il ferme la porte violemment ! Je tente de l'ouvrir mais elle est fermée à clé ! Je me mets à crier et à frapper sur la porte ! Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste enfermée mais soudain j'entends quelqu'un qui tente de détruire la porte ! Je m'écarte, la porte se brise et je vois Georges apparaître ! Il me porte dans ses bras et nous fuyons jusqu'à notre cabane… Il me pose délicatement sur notre lit… On s'embrasse… Je lui souffle à l'oreille… :**

 **« Je porte notre enfant… »**

 **Georges me regarde étonné puis fait un grand sourire et finit par me prendre dans ses bras… Le bonheur ! Soudain, on entend un bruit étrange… Georges s'en va en me demandant de ne pas bouger… J'attends… Un coup de feu retentit ! Je me précipite vers le coup de feu et je vois Georges allongé sur le sol, du sang sort de sa tête ! Le Comte Lazare de Peyrolles se trouve devant, l'arme à la main ! Je me jette sur le corps de Georges en criant de douleur ! Je sens mon corps se lever alors je me débats tant que je peux comprenant que c'est le Comte qui tente de m'emmener dans son carrosse…**

 **Fin du flash-back**

 **« Je me retrouvais mariée de force avec le Comte Lazare de Peyrolles… J'attends un enfant… Mais il ne s'agit pas de celui du Comte… Non, il s'agit de celui de Georges… Tout est gâché… Le Comte pense qu'il s'agit de son enfant mais je ne dis rien… Je veux protéger mon enfant… J'espère qu'il profitera de la vie et que la lignée continuera de vivre… Même si on pensera tout d'abord qu'il s'agit de la lignée de Peyrolles, la vérité finira dans les siècles par éclater et la lignée Mazurier renaîtra de ces cendres, je m'en fais la promesse… »**

 **Emily referme le livre doucement… George murmure… :**

 **« Il est là l'évènement… »**

 **George résume l'histoire aux Inspecteurs Murdoch et Brackenreid ainsi qu'à Julia… :**

 **« Mademoiselle Dubois a donc découvert que le Comte Lazare de Peyrolles n'a jamais eu de descendants puisqu'il n'a pas eu d'enfants avec Emilie de Puget…**

 **-En quoi cela pouvait-il bouleverser sa vie ?**

 **-Probablement qu'elle connaît une personne prétendant être un descendant du Comte Lazare de Peyrolles qui est finalement un descendant de Georges Mazurier… Passer d'un descendant d'un Comte, officier du Roi à un descendant d'un révolutionnaire, cela peut ternir à une certaine réputation !**

 **-En effet… »**

 **William fronce les sourcils… :**

 **« William !?**

 **-Mademoiselle Dubois allait dire qui était l'ancêtre de son fiancé Matthieu Ramard mais il lui a coupé la conversation… George, pouvez-vous vous renseigner avec Henry sur la généalogie de Monsieur Ramard ?**

 **-Tout de suite, Monsieur ! »**

 **Pendant ce temps, Emily regarde les dessins et reste bouche bée face à ces dessins… Elle finit par ranger le livre dans un tiroir… Elle regarde le corps de Mademoiselle Dubois… Emily lève sa tête, entendant un bruit… :**

 **« Monsieur Ramard !? En quoi puis-je vous aider ?**

 **-Je… Je voulais juste me recueillir une dernière fois… »**

 **Dans le poste de police… :**

 **« Monsieur ! La généalogie de Monsieur Ramard montre que son ancêtre est le Comte Lazare de Peyrolles !**

 **-Sauf qu'en vérité son ancêtre est Georges Mazurier… »**

 **Henry arrive en trombe… :**

 **« Inspecteur ! Monsieur Ramard n'est pas chez lui et une voisine a dit qu'il allait à la morgue !**

 **-A la morgue !? Pourquoi faire ?**

 **-Il veut probablement le livre et j'ignore comment mais il a su que le Docteur Grace a le livre… »**

 **George se met à partir en courant suivi par les Inspecteurs Murdoch et Brackenreid…**


	5. Chapitre 5 - Fin

**Chapitre 5**

 **A la morgue, Matthieu Ramard regarde le corps de sa fiancée sous le regard bienveillant d'Emily… Matthieu lève ses yeux vers Emily… :**

 **« Ma fiancée vous a prêté un livre, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-En effet…**

 **-J'aimerais le reprendre…**

 **-Eh bien… Je ne l'ai pas avec moi mais je peux vous le donner demain…**

 **-J'aimerais l'avoir maintenant… »**

 **Il s'approche d'Emily… :**

 **« Et je sais que vous l'avez avec vous…**

 **-Alors c'est vous le descendant du Comte Lazare de Peyrolles… Enfin c'est ce que tout le monde pensait jusqu'à que votre fiancée découvre la vérité dans ce livre et savoir que tout le monde apprendra que vous êtes le descendant d'un révolutionnaire au lieu d'un Comte, j'imagine que cela a du vous mettre en colère…**

 **-Taisez-vous ! »**

 **Matthieu prend Emily par la gorge et la plaque contre le mur… :**

 **« Je veux le livre ! »**

 **Emily tente de se débattre, l'air vient à manquer pour elle… George entre dans la morgue, il voit ce qu'il se passe, il se précipite sur Matthieu qui finit par lâcher Emily reprenant ainsi son souffle ! George et Matthieu se bagarrent quand les Inspecteurs arrivent et séparent les deux hommes… Ils l'emmènent tandis que George reste auprès d'Emily… Emily sort le livre du tiroir… :**

 **« J'ai vu les fameux dessins et tu vas être étonné ! »**

 **George prend les dessins… :**

 **« Incroyable ! Ils nous ressemblent trait pour trait !**

 **-Je comprends mieux la réaction de Mademoiselle Dubois quand elle nous a vu la première fois !**

 **-En effet ! »**

 **George et Emily se regardent et s'embrassent tendrement… :**

 **« Je t'aime Emily…**

 **-Je t'aime aussi George… »**

 **Ils continuent de s'embrasser… Plus tard, George et Emily arrivent devant le poste de police où se trouvent déjà William et Julia… :**

 **« Julia ! Comment vous sentez-vous ?**

 **-Plutôt bien mais je pense que bébé ne va pas tarder à pointer le bout de son nez ! »**

 **William et Julia s'embrassent faisant sourire leurs amis… :**

 **« George ! »**

 **George se retourne et voit sa mère ainsi que Terrence Meyers arriver vers eux ! :**

 **« Que se passe-t-il ?**

 **-Il faut qu'on vous dise quelque chose d'important !**

 **-Il s'agit de Joe Walker, il… »**

 **Terrence n'a pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que des coups de feu retentissent ! :**

 **« Tous à terre ! »**

 **Tout le monde se jette sur le sol pour se protéger des balles… Quand le calme revient, William et Julia se relèvent… William ne peut s'empêcher de faire un signe de croix tandis que Julia met sa main devant sa bouche et souffle… :**

 **« Oh non… »**

 **Fin**


End file.
